Passive entry technology (PET) allows vehicle operators the ability to configure the vehicle to automatically lock and unlock at entry and exit, respectively. This eliminates the need for manual action by the operator such as pressing of the door unlock and lock buttons on the vehicle's remote control device. In a typical PET scenario, when the operator exits the vehicle and walks away carrying the vehicle's PET key or keyfob, the exit and/or departure of the keyfob from the vicinity of the vehicle is detected and used to automatically lock the vehicle if it is so configured. This may be accompanied by a confirmatory vehicle horn honk and/or flash of exterior vehicle lights to alert the operator that the vehicle did automatically lock successfully. Although the automatic locking and associated confirmatory alert is normally very useful, the inventors have discovered that there are some situations in which one or both of these features are not necessary or desired. For example, vehicle operators may not want their vehicle's horn to sound upon exiting their vehicle at their home or, when the vehicle is secure in their home garage, may not want the vehicle locked at all.